


I will keep you warm

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Snows in the tribe





	I will keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eu vou te manter aquecida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001647) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

When Jemilla was a child Molag had told her that a long time ago there was such a harsh winter that frozen water had fallen from the sky and made the whole valley white, and then she said it happened because the Duck that created the universe was displeased. When Molag told her that most of the things she had believed since childhood were lies, she assumed that story was the same.

When Chorn showed her and the rest of the tribe the history of mankind she saw that there were times when it really happened, but still she did not expect to see it before her own eyes in her lifetime.

The snow was only falling lightly but still the land around the huts and the vegetation was covered with a layer of snow that morning.

The first thing she did was make sure no one in the tribe was walking uncovered in time like that, the furs they were just covering for the night were forged in coats, and the boots once worn only for walking were now to be used all the time. But despite the new rules the tribe was excited and were now in the middle of a snowball war, the only people not participating were her and more recently Zazzalil who had left the game a few minutes earlier to sit next to Jemilla who sitting on the stone in front of the cabin they built after their wedding.

“It's not the beginning of an ice age, you know? From what Chorn has shown us it will still take many generations for this to happen. ”Zazzalil said.

“I know that, but it's still not a good thing, it will be difficult for us if it keeps happening”

Zazzalil took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around Jemilla's shoulders.

"We have food and we have fire and furs to warm us up and yes it will be harder to find food and stuff in winter, but you have me, we can handle it."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do. And I know it's hard not to worry, but now it's alright and everyone is having fun and it would be good for you to try to enjoy it a little too. ”

“I don't think I'd have so much fun making snowballs and playing at others”

"Then we can do something else with the snow ... I bet I could make a perfect copy of you snow, Emberly and Grunt aren't the only ones with artistic ability you know?"

Jemilla laughed.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" Zazzalil asked.

"No, never again." Jemilla smiled and kissed her wife with small snowflakes falling on their cheeks.


End file.
